Pleasure Unbound: What if?
by Lost-Star97
Summary: This is how I think Tayla and Eidolon would met if thinks were had a little different. Like, say, if Tayla and Gem grew up together in the demon world. This is my first story I'm uploading, please let me know what you think. :D I may or not continue. You decide.


**A new meeting**

 ***My take on how Tayla and Eidolon would have met if Tayla had grown up in the demon world like her sister***

Tayla stared out the window of her's and her sister's New York apartment, absently twisting her half to the best friend bracelet that both sisters wore day and night. She just loved this view. There was something calming about it. Something that made her creative juices start to flow. Or, rather, used to. Now, it only showed Tayla memories of her past paintings and frustrated the crud out of her.

Sighing and feeling like she would hit something, Tayla stood up just as Gem came home. Wearing Tayla favorite red leather skirt. Her eyes burned a hole through the goth girl with black and blue hair. "Why are you wearing my skirt?"

Gem stopped on her way to the kitchen. "Because you weren't."

Tayla burned to hit something. Hopefully not Gem. Sure the two them got into fights all the time with each other but they hate to hit the other. "So you just" - Tayla shook her, grounding her teeth - "thought it would be okay to wear it? It's mine."

The demon inside Tayla pressed against the binds that held it locked inside. _Let me out! Let me out!_ It seemed to say. Tayla's always had trouble controlling the demon. The binding helps but _she_ \- the demon - was strong. When Tayla gets upset about something it tries to take over.

"Tay?" Gem sounded worried. "Tay, your demon's too close to the surface."

"I know." Tayla gasped. "Don't you think I know that?"

Gem moved forward, grasping Tayla's arms. "Tay, listen. I'm sorry, okay? I was wrong. Please come back. Please don't leave me." Gem leaned her forehead against the other sister's. Tayla was fighting half of herself - her demon half - for control.

"I'm trying." Sweat broke across her upper lip.

"Focus on my voice. Find your way back. You're stronger than her. Please, Tayla."

Tayla did. The demon inside her scowled, it wanted to be free. Tayla's chest rose and fell with her heavy breaths. The sweat that had broken across her forehead felt sticky.

"Gem," she breathed horsely, tired.

"Are you back?" Came her sister's worried question.

"Yeah."

"Maybe we should go to UG." Gem suggested. "Maybe Eidolon and his brothers can help."

"Gem, I'm fine." Tayla commented.

"Fine, but the whole reason I came home was to drag you with me to UG." Then, seeing Tayla's face, added, "I needed to talk to Eidolon and you spend too much time alone here."

"Gem, no. I want to stay here. I like the city scape."

"That line would so work, if you didn't have artist block, Tayla."

Tayla rolled her eyes but relented. "Fine, just let me change first."

Tayla was wearing a long cotton white shirt and gray sweats. When she changed she wearing a black leather skirt and a tight black crop top paired with black lace stilettos. When she walked back into the room, Gem let out a low whistle.

"Tay, girl, trying to pick up a doctor?" Gem asked with grin.

"Maybe." Tayla grinned back but then she shook her head. "Actually, I was thinking we could hit the clubs afterwards. It's been awhile since we did that together."

Gem smiled at her twin. "Yeah. That'd be awesome."

"Great." Tayla smiled back.

It didn't take long to get to the hospital and Tayla followed Gem through to hallways towards the administrative offices. They could hear voices coming from one. Gem glanced at Tayla.

"That's Eidolon and his brothers." Gem told her outside the office before she pushed the door open.

"Yeah, I got that. It says Eidolon beside the door." Tayla rolled her eyes as she reached for the knob but it opened before she even touched it.

Tayla glanced up at the guy in the doorway and whoa . . . she must be in another realm, because the dark-haired man staring down at her was a god. His warm espresso eyes moved down her body and Tayla felt herself start to warm up. His scent stirred the air around him, spiced dark chocolate and man. Everything about him made her mouth water and her libido kick into high gear.

His lips, glistening sensuously as if he'd just licked them, were moving.

"Tayla Endri." She rasped, coughed, then repeated her name in a stronger voice. "Sorry, must still be getting over a cold." She lied.

"Tayla's my sister. We're twins." Gem explained. "Tayla, this is Eidolon. The two behind him are his brothers, Shade and Wraith."

"Hey," Tayla greeted Eidolon.

"Hey," he greeted back.


End file.
